ELE é o meu problema!
by gisllaine farias
Summary: Harry é um garoto normal, mora com seus pais em Godric’s Hallows e tem dois irmãos mais novos, Brian e Sophie. Com seus amigos Rony Weasley, Teddy Lupin e Matt Black, eles são a nova geração marota /resumopéssimo.
1. O início

Ele é o meu problema – O inicio

Resumo:

Harry é um garoto normal, mora com seus pais em Godric's Hallows e tem dois irmãos mais novos, Brian e Sophie. Tem os cabelos revoltos e óculos como o pai, e olhos verdes como os da mãe. Na maioria das vezes voce o vê sorrindo, ou até mesmo gargalhando com seus amigos Matthew Black, Teddy Lupin e Ronald Weasley. Eles são os quatro marotos dessa geração e os que vêm dando trabalho extra para o zelador Filch, mas Hogwarts não é a mesma sem aqueles garotos ali.

Ginevra Weasley é a caçula dos Weasley, irmã mais nova de Rony e mais cinco ruivos. Tem os cabelos ruivos assim como todos os Weasley, olhos castanhos como os da mãe e cabelo tão abóbora como os do pai. Ela é uma bruxa muito poderosa, e determinada. Divertida na medida certa e responsável também. É amiga de Hermione Granger, Lucy McCain e Emily Ames. Hermione, a parte pensante, Lucy, a marota, Emily a reservada e Gina, a mistura de todas elas. Não é difícil deduzir que a mistura desses elementos numa casa só vai tornar uma confusão irreparável. Grifinória agüentará ser a casa mais Marota de todos os tempos?

**Introdução**

Sobre o todo:

Voldemort não existe aqui. É apenas uma fic normal, afinal, Harry merece ser um garoto normal. Não há mistérios, essa fic é uma Comédia Romântica, que se passa durante o sexto ano e o sétimo dos personagens na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Harry Potter tem dois irmãos, Brian Potter e Sophie Potter. Brian tem os cabelos castanhos escuros e os olhos castanho-esverdeados como os do pai. Ele é a mistura exata de Lily e Tiago. Já Sophie, tem os cabelos tão escuros quanto a noite e os olhos num verde muito mais claro que os de Harry, tornando-a muito atraente, mesmo que tenha apenas 12 anos. Brian é dois anos mais velho, com 14, e Harry tem 16.

Matthew Black é o filho de Sirius e Marlene Black, e não tem irmãos. Matt é a copia exata de Sirius, com a alegria de Lene, mas sua arrogância e marotice é lendária de Sirius. Como se fosse por tradição, também tem os cabelos mais compridos que dos amigos, assim como Sirius o tinha, e os olhos tão claros que dava a impressão do garoto ser cego foi devida a mistura dos olhos azuis de Lene e os acinzentados de Sirius. Moram em Godric's, mais precisamente ao lado dos Potter. Sirius não aceitou o Largo como sua casa, e decidiu construir uma ao lado da do amigo.

Teddy Lupin é metamorfomago, apesar de não mostrar esse dom eventualmente. Prefere deixar como um segredo, e raramente as pessoas o vêem com os cabelos mudados, afinal ele controla suas emoções sabiamente. Sua irmãzinha está para nascer quando chegar o Natal, e se chamará Mary. Moram em Claphan, nos Jardins Laburnum¹ 14. Sente orgulho de seus pais, em especial Remo, por ser um lobisomem.

Ronald e Gina moravam na Toca, em Ottery St. Catchpole. Além deles, os Weasley ainda têm mais 5 filhos, Guilherme, Carlos, Percy, Fred e Jorge. Os últimos, gêmeos, tinham terminado a escola neste ultimo semestre e aberto uma loja de logros com a ajuda de Sirius e Tiago, que apoiavam a idéia inteiramente. Ronald e Gina tinham cabelos extremamente ruivos, os de Gina levemente ondulados. Rony, olhos azuis cintilantes e os cabelos ruivos cortados curtos. Rony tem a personalidade forte, e a teimosia e ciúmes predominam na maioria das vezes, deixando-o irascível. Mas quase sempre é sossegado. Sua maior característica é a lealdade.

Hermione Granger, a garota certinha, responsável e com as notas mais altas do ano. Aquela que os obrigava a fazer as tarefas, que tentava por algum juízo na cabeça dos marotos e das amigas quando necessário. A monitora, a querida de todos os professores. A exemplar. A "sangue ruim" para alguns. Teimosa, inquieta e compulsiva, com os cabelos castanhos ondulados e cheios, o sorriso sincero e os olhos castanhos chocolate encantadores. Sim, mesmo sem querer, ela chamava a atenção de alguns garotos. Os pais, dentistas, a apoiavam em tudo e agradeciam aos céus por terem uma bruxa na família. Ela era uma garota de sorte.

Lucy McCain vinha de uma das famílias lendárias sangues-puros, assim como Harry ou Matthew. Porém, sua família sempre esteve na Corvinal, e ela tinha quebrado as regras indo para a Grifinoria, mas mesmo assim, seus pais a apoiaram, apesar de alguns membros da família a ignorarem por isso. Não que fizesse diferença para a garota. Ela era orgulhosa e corajosa, uma Grifinoria de coração. Os cabelos sedosamente pretos lisos e os olhos negros a davam um ar misteriosamente sedutor, e estudava no mesmo ano que Gina, sendo um ano mais nova que os marotos. O sorriso dela podia incapacitar os garotos, deixando as penas bambas. Por isso, sempre estava sorrindo, por mais que quisesse esmurrar o mundo por dentro. Ela sabia de seu poder sobre o sexo masculino e usava-o muito bem. Morava em uma mansão em Yorkshire, Upper Flagley, um bairro poderosamente bruxo. Seus pais eram Aurores que viajavam para o exterior, e por isso, ela era amiga de Harry desde pequena, pois seus pais tinham um grande afeto pelos Potter.

Emily Ames era também filha de sangues-puros que vinham de linhagem Lufa, e assim como Lucy, havia quebrado as regras indo para a Grifinória, e assim como Lucy, seus pais não lhe deram as costas, mas a tratavam mais formalmente a partir daí. Ela sofria um pouco com isso, mas seu irmão mais velho, Eric, havia apoiado-a e dado forças quando precisava, mas há dois anos tinha saído de casa, por causa de seu casamento. Mas suas amigas eram o seu porto seguro nas horas em que os pais não estavam ali. E assim, passavam-se as férias dos Grifinorianos. E dessa vez, seria um pouco diferente, com o aniversario de Harry a caminho e a festa preparada para o garoto Potter.

Harry Potter – moreno de olhos verdes e sorriso cativantemente maroto.

Gina Weasley – ruiva de olhos castanhos claros e divertidamente briguenta.

Matt Black – moreno de olhos azuis claríssimos compridos e arrogância ilimitada.

Lucy McCain – morena de olhos escuros e beleza incomparável, é indomável e irritadiça.

Teddy Lupin – loiro beirado castanho, seu cabelo é quase mel, juntamente com seus olhos. É um tanto quanto desastrado como sua mãe e tímido como seu pai, estudioso e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo.

Emily Ames – Loira platinada, de olhos verdes claros, invejada por muitas por sua beleza angelical. Sempre doce a calma, conquistando facilmente amizades.


	2. Cap 1: A recapitulação

ELE é o meu problema – Capitulo 1: A Recapitulação

A história dos nossos amigos começa desde eras remotas, - ou nem tantas assim, pois era o tempo de pós-casamento dos marotos - onde as festas entre amigos dos Potter eram reunidas muitas famílias para comemorar a amizade entre as casas (exceto a Sonserina) e a união de todas as pessoas. Lá iam todas as famílias amigas, portanto, nossos personagens já se conheciam desde que começaram a andar.

Os Potter convidavam os McCain, pois a mãe de Lucy era amiga de Lily na escola, e Dave Ames era amigo de Tiago Potter. Os Weasley faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix, e eram convidados por primeiros. Não precisa comentar sobre os Black e Lupin, afinal, os marotos sempre foram unidos e sempre seriam. Pedro Pettigrew havia sumido por um bom tempo, e ninguém tinha sinal de seu paradeiro. Não que alguém se importasse, afinal, quando Tiago e Sirius souberam que o pequeno rato estava confraternizando com os antigos Sonserinos, praticamente apagaram o nome do menino do Mapa, e esqueceram rapidamente de sua existência.

Harry Potter já se mostrava maroto desde os três anos, quando tentou abraçar a pequena ruiva de dois anos dos Weasley, gerando um "pequeno" empurrão de Rony no amigo, que já defendia a irmãzinha desde essa idade. Claramente, os adultos acharam isso uma cena linda, mas não vieram a achar muitos anos depois, quando Harry decidiu que era hora de atacar a ruivinha, mas isso, fica para mais depois.

Aos sete anos, a garotinha ruiva já mostrava os sinais que indicavam que não gostava nenhum pouco da atitude idiota de Harry. Lucy reunia em desaprovação, mas sua repulsa se dirigia a Matthew, que se possível, era tão ou mais maroto que Harry. Emily era tímida, e mal falava com os garotos. De todas as meninas, a mais eloqüente com os garotos era Gina, mesmo que recusasse a conversar muito tempo com Harry. Este, sempre querendo chamar sua atenção, fazia algo que fizesse a menina desgostar menos ainda dele.

Quando os garotos completaram onze anos e foram para Hogwarts, Emily teve que deixar a timidez de lado e viajar com os marotos. Foi lá então, que conheceu sua futura grande amiga, Hermione Granger. Emily ficou tão admirada com a espontaneidade da garota ao conversar com os meninos, que imediatamente começou a se soltar. Mesmo assim posta ao lado de Hermione, era ainda quieta e reservada. Enquanto isso, Gina fazia de tudo para sempre ter Lucy ao seu lado durante o ano todo. Foi estranho, mas teve que admitir que sentia falta dos garotos. Naquele ano, Harry entrou como apanhador, sendo invejado por Matthew que também queria participar do time da casa. (Harry entrou pelo mesmo motivo que entrou na historia real: Malfoy roubou o Lembrol de Neville, e Harry foi buscar, fazendo com que McGonagall o visse e apresentasse ao Wood o novo apanhador.)

E então, foi a vez dela e Lucy irem para Hogwarts. Quando viu Harry, na estação para ir para a escola, seu coração pulsou mais forte. Não tinha visto-o durante as férias todas, pois Rony é quem tinha ido para a casa dos Potter daquela vez, e ela preferiu não ir. Com um bufar, decidiu esquecer a sensação que sentiu, que cada vez a afligia quando ele lhe dirigia o olhar, ou o estomago revirava quando ele sorria.

Quando conheceu Hermione, ficaram amigas de imediato. Então as quatro dividiram uma cabine, deixando os meninos sozinhos. E quando acabou a seleção, ficou em feliz em saber que as quatro estariam juntas até mesmo na escola, onde estariam na Grifinoria. O primeiro ano passou tão depressa, que as únicas coisas que ela recordava era rir das brincadeiras dos meninos e das broncas que Hermione distribuía, sendo respondida com: "Mandona" ou até mesmo um "Chata" que ela já tinha se acostumado.

E a sensação continuava, cada vez que olhava para Harry. Seu coração acelerava, seu estomago embrulhava e ela corava. E para sua irritação, ele ria toda a vez que a via corada, e chegou a apelidá-la de Foguinho ou Pimentinha.

Sua natureza teimosa e rebelde se rebelava cada vez que o via, fazendo-a bater o pé e andar rápido, apenas para não sentir aquelas sensações novamente.

Nas férias para o terceiro ano dos marotos, as garotas foram passar a ultima semana na Toca, o que a deixou muito feliz. Os garotos passavam as férias juntos na casa da Praia de Sirius, e não tinham recebido nenhuma carta deles. A não ser Hermione, que mandara para cada um deles, intimando-os a responder, e os únicos que responderam foram Harry e Teddy, detalhando a praia onde estavam, no litoral norte da Inglaterra.

O dia da volta para Gina cursar o segundo ano chegou logo. Foi com um susto que viram os meninos mais altos, mais bronzeados e mais "adolescentes". Hermione e Emily também estavam diferentes, com um aumento na parte frontal, que as diferenciava de Gina e Lucy. Harry tinha os cabelos mais revoltos e parecia-se cada vez mais com Tiago. Matthew estava mais forte e mais bonito que antes, Teddy parecia um pouco menos alto que os outros e um pouco menos tímido também, e permanecia com um sorriso no rosto. Rony era o mais desengonçado do grupo, o mais alto, o magro sardento, mas mesmo assim, mais bonito que os outros anos.

E então, Gina soube naquele ano que gostava de Harry. Ou melhor, admitiu que gostava de Harry. E foi por causa de Hogsmeade que descobriu. Foi quando os passeios eram liberados para eles, e na metade do ano, quando eles começaram a sair com as garotas que os idolatravam. Sim, eles já tinham fama de bonitões, pelo porte físico avantajado deles e das brincadeiras que chamavam atenção de todos. Eles já eram os Marotos daquela geração.

Gina tinha decidido então que não sofreria por ele. Decidiu que era uma pequena paixonite e ele não passaria de um pequeno idiota que ela achou bonito. E foi doloroso vê-lo olhar Cho Chang com um olhar bobo. E então, começou a investir na "Japa", como tinha apelidado-a entre as amigas, que não gostavam também da oriental.

E então as férias chegaram, e as garotas foram passar a ultima semana na mansão de Lucy, e divertiram-se muito no campo de quadribol que tinha na casa de Lucy, e na piscina. Todo esse tempo, os garotos estiveram na Toca, se divertindo também. Quando voltou para a casa, para a Copa de Quadribol Irlanda X Bulgária, encontrou os meninos falando sobre Harry e Cho, e as garotas ouviram o moreno de óculos falar que Cho não tinha nenhum pouco de atrativos, porque a garota só falava de cabelo, unhas e roupas. E não estava interessada em algo sério, então Harry a dispensou, percebendo que ela só tinha beleza, e mais nada. Os outros ainda estavam esperando encontrar uma garota como Harry havia encontrado Cho, exceto Matt, que já tinha saído com três garotas aquele ano. Gina sabia, por instinto, que Cho tinha se interessado por Harry apenas pela fama dele, e não pelo seu jeito de ser.

E então, houve o Torneio Tribruxo. Não foi grande coisa, afinal, só maiores de idade podiam participar. Viram Fleur, Krum e Cedrico disputarem, e viram Cedrico ganhar a taça. Os meninos ficaram frustrados, pois não houve quadribol naquele ano. Para eles, era uma chatice completa assistir aqueles "panacas" disputarem algo idiota, e eles mais idiotas ainda por ficar assistindo. Foi quando descobriram que Hermione saía com Vitor Krum, e Rony teve seu ataque de ciúmes inconsciente do sentimento que tinha. Neville levou Gina, e Simas levou Lucy. Harry sentiu-se estranhamente irritado por ver Neville e Gina juntos, mas ocupou-se em calar a matraca de Parvati durante o baile. E depois de deixar a acompanhante antes da meia noite no Salão Comunal, voltou-se rapidamente para o Salão Principal, pois ainda antes tinha visto uma Lufa sorrir e piscar para ele. Não foi diferente com Teddy nem com Matthew. Apenas Rony ficou emburrado demais para não largar Padma logo e partir para outra garota. Ele foi o puritano da vez de ficar com apenas uma garota. As garotas iam a Hogsmeade e viam tudo o que os garotos faziam, com tanta reprovação que não suportavam nem mesmo ficar no mesmo ambiente que eles. Lucy já se preparava para sair com alguns garotos que já tinham convidado-a para ir com eles. As outras recusavam terminantemente os convites, mas no fim do ano, decidiram deixar de recusar e tentar uma vez, pra ver o resultado. Hermione continuou recusando. Então Gina teve a confirmação. Cho Chang começara a sair com Cedrico na metade do ano. Sim, ela só queria garotos populares, apenas para ser popular.

O ano terminou, e Harry e Matthew já tinha uma lista grande de meninas que tinha beijado, seguidos de perto por Teddy. Rony era o que tinha ficado menos, apesar das meninas também quererem ele. Além de Padma, tinha uma Lufa em sua lista e também Lilá, que agora não desgrudava de seu pé, deixando o ruivo sem saber como dispensá-la. Foram Matthew e Harry que o ajudaram a se livrar dela.

No nas férias para o quinto ano dos marotos foi diferente. Todos ficaram espremidos na Toca. O Quadribol deles foi espetacular. Apenas Hermione não jogava, então eram exatos dez jogadores. Harry e Gui eram apanhadores, Teddy e Rony eram goleiros, Fred e Jorge, batedores e Emily e Lucy eram as artilheiras com Gui e Gina.

Gina era muito boa como artilheira, e ela e Emily espantaram todos com a performance no campo.

E então, naquele ano, o professor foi substituído e Remo entrou para dar aula.

Olívio Wood tinha terminado a escola no ano retrasado, e no ano passado não houvera quadribol. Então foram realizados os testes e Teddy o substituiu no gol. Matthew ficou ainda mais emburrado por não estar no time.

No quinto ano, foi o ano em que os garotos marcaram com "Ano Maroto". Todas as garotas agora queriam estar perto dos marotos, pois agora eles estavam com os corpos bastante definidos para garotos de quinze anos. Estavam ficando mais populares ainda, se possível. Saíam com muitas garotas com mais freqüência, e Harry e Dave tinha de três a quatro encontros por semana, e que foi aumentando para dois encontros por dia. Teddy tinha dois encontros por semana, e Rony seguia quase nesse ritmo. As garotas agora estavam se transformando também. Gina e Lucy não aparentavam ser do quatro ano, e sim do quinto, como Hermione e Emily. Tinham desenvolvido todas as curvas durante as férias, e agora também já saíam com alguns garotos. Gina tinha saído desde o ano passado apenas com Ernesto Mcmillan, Cormac McLaggen e atualmente estava indo para Hogsmeade com Dino Thomas. Hermione havia apenas saído com Vitor Krum e Emily tinha saído com algum garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Lucy batia o Record de longe. Havia saído com alguns garotos mais velhos da Grifinoria, três da Corvinal e dois Lufanos. E já estava tendo trabalho pra escolher o mais bonito para ir para Hogsmeade esse ano.

E foi naquele ultimo mês que as coisas começaram a mudar. Harry começou a reparar em Gina, em como ela era especial com sua beleza e sua personalidade. Teddy também começou a reparar nas garotas, mais discretamente que Harry, e percebeu que sempre uma lhe chamava mais atenção, Emily era dócil e divertida, era o que ele achava. Sentiu um estranho movimento em seu estomago quando ela sorriu para ele. Rony ainda resmungava sobre as cartas de Krum, fazendo Hermione brigar com ele, o que já se tornava freqüente, e as garotas insistiam em dizer para a garota que era ciúmes, sendo respondidas com "bobagem" e então a garota voltava a ler seu livro, decidindo ignorar os resmungos de Rony.

E então, – finalmente, diga-se de passagem – chegaram as férias do sexto ano, onde começa a nossa história.


	3. Cap 2: O aniverário nos Potter

Capitulo Dois.

O aniversário nos Potter.

A imensa casa dos Potter estava silenciosa demais, visto que lá morava um maroto extremamente _maroto_ e mais dois pestinhas que viviam por ali também. E alem desses três fatores, mais um maroto que morava ao lado e que não saía da casa do amigo.

Mas o motivo de tanto silencio, era que o maroto mais velho, de cabelos arrepiados, dormia tranquilamente, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. E os outros três fatores estavam planejando acordá-lo da pior maneira possível.

Até o pai e a mãe do menino adormecido estavam participando da reunião conspiradora.

Depois de muito debate, Lily foi que decidiu o modo mais irritante de ser acordado. E com sorrisos malvados, eles entraram silenciosamente pelo amplo aposento do garoto, parando bem ao lado da cama.

Quando iam explodir em barulhos, uma voz irritada os assustou.

- Se estão pensando em me acordar tocando cornetas, desçam de seus hipogrifos agora, porque já estou acordado! – sua voz saiu áspera e irritada.

Os sorrisos marotos se desvaneceram rapidinho. Pareceram até murchar levemente.

Com um ar sonolento, Harry levantou e olhou para o amigo e os irmãos, e depois seu olhar caiu na porta, onde sua mãe estava abraçada com seu pai, e estes sorriam marotos para ele.

Assustou quando ouviu um coro forte de "PARABÉNS" de todos ali, e olhou rapidamente para os pés da cama, ficando decepcionado ao ver que não tinha presente ali.

- Seus presentes serão entregue mais tarde, querido. – respondeu Lily à sua pergunta não feita quando olhou fazendo bico para a mãe.

- Mas vai demorar para a festa começar, mãe. – reclamou ele.

- Não reclame, Harry. – ela adquiriu aquela expressão tão conhecia por Tiago, a expressão de "Lá vem bronca". – Já estamos fazendo uma festa, voce convidou seus melhores amigos, o que não são poucos, e estou ficando louca de tanto correr para cá e para lá, tudo por causa da festa! Eu é que devia estar reclamando, mocinho. Enquanto eu faço tudo, voce está dormindo ou jogando quadribol!

- Ok, já entendi, mãe. – resmungou ele, fazendo um bico exagerado.

Lily olhou para ele, e veio correndo dar-lhe um abraço.

- Ount, meu bebezinho... – murmurou ela, fazendo cafuné no menino.

- Vai querer mamar na mãe também, Harry? – perguntou a voz grossa de Matt, e olhando pra ele, via-se a sobrancelha direita arqueada em zombaria.

Harry girou os olhos, pela atitude da mãe e pela frase do amigo.

- Não chateia, Matt. Já vi sua mãe fazendo coisas piores que isso. – ele rebateu, sorrindo maroto quando viu o amigo fazer uma careta.

- Mas quem te dá cafuné o tempo todo é o Pontas, que eu vi! – acusou outra voz grossa, atrás de Tiago.

- Sirius. – resmungou Tiago, revirando os olhos, e então virou as costas para o filho, e então, olhando o amigo. – Quantas vezes precisarei dizer, que para entrar na minha casa, voce tem que latir, ops, bater na porta? Voce não é meu cachorro de estimação!

Sirius não pareceu se incomodar com a brincadeira.

- Casa sua é casa minha, bem como esposa, filhos, vassouras, entre outras coisas. – respondeu ele calmamente, olhando para o ambiente.

- Esposa? – a voz de Tiago saiu carregada de indignação. – Minha Lily eu não divido com ninguém, muito menos com um _cachorro_. – a voz azeda de Tiago, fez Sirius virar a cabeça e olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Tô vendo que, mesmo após anos, Lily ainda é um assunto excluso de brincadeiras pra voce. – observou Sirius.

- Se eu te disser que ainda acho que tudo isso é um sonho, o sonho mais longo que eu tive, voce vai tirar com a minha cara? – rebateu Tiago, sarcástico e sincero ao mesmo tempo. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Mas é veado mesmo. – resmungou baixo.

- Eu ouvi, Pulguento. – retornou Tiago, satisfeito.

- E mesmo após anos, - intrometeu Lily. – Vocês ainda não pararam de agir como idiotas.

- Voce sempre nos amou, não é mesmo, Foguinho? – Sirius determinou. – Sempre acabou com nosso ego.

- Sempre precisam de uma como eu por perto. – deu de ombros, e então ela sorriu para o filho. – Vamos levantar, querido, e hoje voce não escapa de nos ajudar com as arrumações.

Harry resmungou audivelmente, fazendo Tiago e Sirius rirem, sendo seguidos pelas outras crianças ali.

Nesse ano, as garotas estavam mais uma vez reunidas na Toca. Faltavam três horas para saírem para ir a festa de Harry, mas elas já estavam euforicamente se arrumando. A mais tranqüila era Lucy, que ria escandalosamente com o desespero de Hermione.

- Ah meu Deus, meu cabelo rebelde! – ela choramingava na frente do espelho, enquanto Gina decidia se ia com o vestido preto ou com o verde, e Emily ainda tomava banho. Lucy estava esparramada na cama, mas seu visual estava todo completo na mente.

- Eu te ajudo, Hermione. – ela se prontificou, levantando-se e sacando a varinha.

- Não! – gritou Hermione. – Voce não pode fazer magia fora da escola!

- Ora, - a expressão zombeteira de Lucy foi acentuada. – se voce seguir todas as regras, vai perder toda a diversão! – Hermione pareceu ainda mais horrorizada. – Mione, fazer magia em lugar onde tem um monte de bruxos não vai fazer diferença! Eles sabem que um menos fez magia, mas não sabe _quem_ a fez. – sem esperar mais nada, ela floreou a varinha e o cabelo de Hermione ficou impecavelmente correto, num penteado elegante, não muito chique nem muito simples.

- Ah, obrigada. – agradeceu ela, totalmente aliviada. Neste momento, Emily saiu do banheiro e rumou para o espelho para fazer a maquiagem. Lucy então foi tomar banho e quando saiu, Gina estava fazendo a maquiagem, Emily estava escolhendo os sapatos, Hermione estava pronta e sentada na cama. Era a sua vez de se arrumar, mas não seria demorada como as amigas, ela ia simples, mas sabia que se sorrisse, chamaria mais atenção do que suas roupas.

Finalmente prontas, as meninas desceram as escadas, onde todos os Weasley as esperavam para aparatar rumo à Godric's Hallows.

A casa de Harry já estava cheia de gente. Muita falação e musica de fundo, havia muitos adultos, mas ainda tinha a expressão "festa adolescente" presente. A mesa onde se destinavam os presentes, já estava transbordando de pacotes de todos os tamanhos e cores. As garotas adentraram ainda mais o casarão, e foram até onde seria a sala de estar dos Potter. Lá estavam muitos adolescentes dançando, luzes coloridas piscavam e a musica batia tão forte que as paredes pareciam tremer. Já havia muitas pessoas dançando ali. Quem olhasse para o próxima porta, que dava para a cozinha, veria muitos adultos ali conversando formalmente, como se não tivesse festa ao lado com um som de explodir tímpanos. Então concluíram que ali tinha um feitiço que barrava o som. Na pista, o centro de atenções eram, sem espanto algum, os marotos. Harry e Matt dançavam extremamente bem, Teddy estava apenas se balançando com a batida da musica, ainda tinha um resquício de timidez que provinha de seu pai. Rony estava corado, sentado numa mesinha olhando os amigos dançarem com certa admiração.

As reações dos garotos ao verem as meninas foram as mais variadas possíveis.

Rony pareceu parar de respirar ao ver a calça preta colada no corpo com a blusinha vermelha larga por cima e o scarpan vermelho no pé de Hermione. Os cabelos estavam meio presos, meio soltos e caíam graciosamente nas costas. O ruivo parou de beber, logo então chamando a atenção dos amigos, que se viraram para ver o motivo de Rony ter parado de observá-los.

Teddy foi o segundo mais afetado. Emily estava com um vestido não muito apertado, nem muito largo, azul com algumas pedrinhas brilhantes, e sua sandália baixa prata a deixava com ar mais delicado que o normal.

Lucy estava esplêndida. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo que ia até a metade das costas, usava uma calça jeans apertada e uma sandália de salto agulha e a blusa branca e deixava extremamente maravilhosa. Matt sorriu malicioso. Ele já sabia _quem_ seria a próxima felizarda de sua listinha nem um pouco pequena.

Harry estava dançando empolgado quando percebeu que todos ali tinham parado de dançar, e quando deu uma virada, trombou com Daniel, que parecia uma estátua com sorriso maroto no rosto. Pareceu travar também quando olhou para certa ruivinha.

Ela, sim estava como uma garota linda devia estar naquela festa marota. Usava um short meio curto para se estar perto de marotos com hormônios a flor da pele. A blusa dela era verde água, contrastando com a pele clara e o cabelo extremamente vermelho ondulado e solto nos ombros. Tinha pernas bonitas e uma pose de modelo. E a maquiagem realçava toda a sua beleza, deixando Harry sem fôlego e todos os outros, até mesmo Rony, percebendo que aquela ruivinha já não era mais a caçulinha dos Weasley.

Logo após sair do transe, Harry sorriu para Gina. Um sorriso que ela registrou extremamente diferente dos outros sorrisos que ele lhe dirigia. Era um sorriso safado, desejoso. Como se tivesse percebido aquele instante que ela era uma garota, e muito bonita por sinal. Era como se ele sorrisse para uma irmã antigamente, ou para uma colega como Hermione e Emily. Isso fez com que a garota ficasse com raiva instantaneamente. Só agora ele fora reparar direito na irmã do melhor amigo.

Lembrou-se então de todos os anos que passaram juntos. Sim! Ela era quem era a idiota da história, pensando que ele sorria diferente para ela do que para as amigas. Ou sorria quando a provocava, ou quando fazia alguma marotice com ela.

Fechou a cara para o sorriso safado do moreno, sorrindo para o irmão e para Teddy, dando um singelo aceno para Matt e virando-se para as amigas.

- E então garotas? Hora de esquentar mais um pouco esta festa.

Não precisou falar duas vezes para Lucy sorrir maliciosamente e empolgada. Foi diretamente aos garotos, alargando o sorriso e começando a rebolar quase que imediatamente, fazendo parecer a musica ter as batidas mais fortes ainda. Gina juntou-se segundos depois de rir da atitude da amiga, e seu cabelo esvoaçava para todos os lados, parecia um anjo malvado dançando sensualmente.

Hermione olhou para os lados, percebendo só jovens ali. Meio envergonhada, ela seguiu para a pista, se soltando logo em seguida, sorrindo alegremente.

Emily foi a única que corou e permaneceu estática. Envergonhada demais para seguir as amigas, ela escorou em uma parede e ficou rindo silenciosamente das insinuações de Lucy para Matt e das provocações de Gina para Harry. Não escutou nem percebeu uma companhia silenciosa se aproximar rapidamente.

- Por que não está lá também?

Com um susto, ela virou-se rapidamente para a esquerda e deu de cara com o rosto de Teddy a poucos centímetros do seu. Corando mais ainda, mesmo as luzes coloridas não puderam esconder, ela se afastou.

- Ah... – ela exclamou, sem graça. – Eu... bom, eu não danço tão bem quanto elas, e... certo, eu tenho vergonha de todos aqui, o máximo que eu faço é dançar em casa, sozinha, ou apenas com as meninas...

Mas nisso Teddy riu, e puxou ela pelas mãos.

- Não quero acreditar que voce dança tão mal quanto quer passar a idéia de. O que eu posso fazer é fazer voce perder essa vergonha. – ele parou não muito perto dos amigos nem muito longe, e aproximou-se dela para dizer mais baixo. – E voce está entre amigos, só que muitos. Qualquer coisa, eu te ensino a dançar. – ela sorriu envergonhada, mas conseguiu responder calmamente.

- Voce é um doce, Teddy. – ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Voce merece muito mais.

E então, fez com que ela se mexesse e começasse a dançar. E ela não dançava mal, dançava bem como Hermione. Claro que Gina e Lucy eram muito mais dançarinas do que elas, porque não tinham vergonha nenhuma de estar entre eles. A festa estava sendo uma das melhores, quando a musica parou e as luzes acenderam.

- HORA DO PARABÉINS! – disse uma voz grossa e empolgada demais. Todos olharam para a voz e encontraram Sirius com um ar risonho, um sorriso de lado, encostado no batente.

- AH padrinho! – reclamou Harry. – Agora que eu estava conseguindo uma raxa com a Gina!

- Raxa? – perguntou Sirius, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Voce é como seu pai. Em vez de pedir beijo, vai pedir briga. Só que em forma de dança.

- Pode ser os dois, depende dela. – Harry rebateu dando de ombros, sorrindo maroto para a ruivinha, que apenas sorriu calmamente, sem mostrar emoção nenhuma.

- Quando vamos cantar os "Parabéns" para o Harryzinho? – ela zombou, fazendo Harry estremecer e fazer careta.

- Por favor, pimentinha, _Harryzinho_ não! – ele resmungou, fazendo todos na sala rir. Incluindo os pais que acabavam de chegar na porta com Sirius. – E Parabéns é muito infantil. – ele ergueu os óculos com o dedo indicador, adquirindo uma expressão quase igual ao pai quando explicava algo importante para ele. – Prefiro o termo: Felicitações.

- Felicitações são para casamento, meu filho. – respondeu Lily, apontando sorridente entre a cabeça de Sirius e Tiago. – A não ser que já tenha escolhido a noiva! E olha que é bem difícil, visto que todas as garotas aqui são maravilhosas!

As meninas coraram, menos Lucy. Ela já estava mais que acostumada com isso. Sim, não estavam apenas as quatro, tinha mais garotas lá, e todas elas olhavam para os marotos com um ar sonhador e esperançoso, que era totalmente ignorado por eles, intencional ou não. Não era normal, mas eles só tinham olhos para as amigas naquela noite.

- Não mãe. – ele disse numa voz monótona. – Ainda não achei a mais bonita. – e deu um suspiro trágico, fazendo Sirius e Tiago gargalharem, e os marotos rirem.

- Bom, bom, vamos agora para o "Cantar antes do bolo". – brincou Tiago, chamando todos para a mesa enorme que tinha na cozinha, que estava quase inteira coberta por um bolo de cobertura clara, mas que dava para perceber que por dentro o bolo era de chocolate. Exigido terminantemente por Harry.

_Parabéns pra voce,_

_Nessa data querida_

_Muitas felicidades,_

_Muitos anos de vida._

Os garotos se entreolharam já com sorrisos marotos gigantes, o que não passou despercebido por Harry, que estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

Repetiram novamente, e entraram na parte onde os marotos soltaram suas línguas.

_É pica, é pica,_

_É pica, é pica, é pica!_

_É rola, é rola, _

_É rola, é rola, é rola!_

_Rá-tim-bum..._

_O Harry tomou no bumbum!_

Não havia ninguém que não estivesse rindo a não ser Harry. O queixo do garoto tinha ido ao chão, tamanha era a sua indignação. A voz dos três garotos, mais os gêmeos Weasley tinha abafado todo o coro: Harry, Harry, que os adultos tinham composto. A senhora Weasley, após rir e perceber do que ela estava rindo, foi direto aos gêmeos, empurrando-os para o lado, e tascando um puxão doloroso na orelha de Rony, que saiu choramingando: "Mas mãe, não foi só eu e, ai...". Marlene, depois de rir, também lançou um olhar exasperado para Matt, que fingiu não ver e continuou gargalhando com seu pai e Tiago. Teddy também riu, e ficou aliviado ao ver a mãe rindo também, mas desfez o sorriso no instante em que seu olhar cruzou o do pai, que mantinha o semblante sério e com o olhar repreensivo de sempre. Tonks segurava a barriga de tanto rir. Sua gestação ainda tinha apenas três meses, e não aparecia ainda. Teddy baixou os olhos, envergonhado com sua atitude. Seu pai era a sua consciência humana.

- Harry, faça um pedido. – a voz alta de Lily sobrepôs a algazarra dos convidados. No mundo bruxo, a hora do pedido era uma especial, quase sagrada. E a pessoa tinha que fazer o pedido em voz alta.

Harry pensou. Tinha a melhor família, os melhores amigos, as melhores coisas. Não lhe faltava nada. Era bonito, inteligente e popular. E então, seu olhar passeou entre os convidados que tinham um olhar ansioso, e as garotas, esperançosas. Menos quatro. Mas das quatro, a que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi Gina, que mantinha uma sobrancelha erguida e o sorriso dela era presunçoso, como se debochasse de seu pedido, qualquer que fosse, antes mesmo de fazê-lo. Decidiu então, que era hora de provocá-la, de um jeito que ela jamais esquecesse. Sorriu maliciosamente na direção dela, que manteve a pose.

- Eu quero... – pausou estrategicamente, e pareceu ver a expectativa de todos ali, como uma coisa quase palpável. – fisgar a ruivinha esse ano.

Os olhares, todos, sem exceção alguma, voaram para as únicas ruivas do ambiente. Lily, Molly e Gina. E então, todos pararam em Gina. Ela tinha perdido a pose, com um olhar surpreso e totalmente confuso que foi trocado rapidamente por um indignado e raivoso semblante.

Com um olhar estreito, ela fuzilou o garoto, que agora ria disfarçadamente. O olhar dela era claramente escrito "Voce está marcado na lista negra.", que tantas vezes ele tinha ouvido ela falar para o irmão quando mais nova. Ele adorava vê-la nervosa, de como os olhos brilhava de raiva, e de como ela parecia sensual. Parecia tudo isso? Ele reparara alguma vez. Reparara? Bom, talvez uma vez. Não, seria mentir, tinha reparado nela muitas vezes, mas era tão sutilmente que nem ele mesmo tinha constatado. Sim, ela era uma garota diferente, talvez especial. E linda! Como era linda! Tinha fascinado-o minutos antes na pista de dança, com um jeito de rebolar que o deixou sem ação. Ela era fatal, e difícil. Jogo duro. Mas ele gostava de desafios. Sim, ele _adorava_ desafios. E ela era sua prioridade agora.

E ia conseguir, afinal, ele era Harry Potter.

Após comerem muito e rirem bastante também, os convidados foram aos poucos se despedindo do aniversariante e da família. Ficaram apenas os pais das garotas e os Weasley. Fred e Jorge divertiam-se, contando e ouvindo coisas dos pequenos Potter, que já pareciam tão marotos quanto o irmão mais velho. E a garotinha, o modo dela falar, delicada e divertida tinha fascinado os gêmeos, que a comparavam com a irmã mais nova, Gina, que era igualmente inteligente quando tinha a mesma idade.

Estavam todos nos jardins, rindo e terminando de contar os assuntos. Os jovens afastaram-se dos adultos por um instante, indo mais pra perto do portão.

- Foi muito divertido. – comentou Emily, que tinha um certo dom para evitar o silencio. Sempre falava a coisa certa, na hora certa. – Dancei muito hoje, estou tão cansada!

- Voce estava perfeita, Ames. – galanteou Matt, olhando de esguelha para ver a reação de Teddy, que permaneceu calmo. – Realmente _muito_ bonita.

Teddy continuou impassível.

- Obrigada, Matt. – agradeceu ela, com um sorriso educado. – isso, vindo de voce, é grande coisa. – ela sorriu ironicamente.

- Ah, eu não costumo elogiar minhas amigas, eu acho grosseiro. – ele explicou, com um sorriso maroto que contradizia claramente o que ele falava.

- Sim, voce estava maravilhosa dançando, Emily. – interveio Teddy, cortando todo aquele assunto. – E todas as meninas também! – ele olhou para Gina, Hermione e Lucy. Gina e Hermione sorriram agradecidas, e Lucy, convencida.

- Tem coisas que não precisamos ouvir para saber, Lupin. – brincou Lucy, fazendo toda a atenção voltar-se para ela. – Vocês estavam ótimos também!

Instantaneamente os cabelos de Teddy e as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhos. Matt e Harry sorriram, cheios de si.

- Nós sabemos. – responderam os dois morenos, sorridentes. Teddy limitou-se a acenar timidamente com a cabeça em agradecimento, fazendo com que os cabelos voltassem ao normal. Rony não soube falar nada, apenas corar fortemente. Emily e Hermione se encantaram com a reação dos dois.

- Será que Merlin atenderá o meu pedido logo? – perguntou Harry, como quem não quer nada, olhando para as estrelas, como se comentasse sobre o tempo. E então virou-se com tempo de ver a raiva fazer os olhos de Gina brilharem.

- Eu prefiro que ele não ouça seu pedido, Potter, ou senão, vou ter que ir contra ele. – ela rebateu com a voz cortante. – Voce **não** vai ficar comigo, em hipótese alguma. Nunca!

- Sempre acreditei que a palavra **nunca **não é um bom pressagio, ruivinha. – ele sorriu de lado, um sorriso presunçoso. – Talvez voce se surpreenda. Posso ser melhor do que aparento ser. – sua pose arrogante acentuou com o fim da frase. Gina pareceu mais indignada ainda.

- Pois pra mim voce não é melhor, nem vai ficar melhor que ninguém, Potter. Voce não é digno de garotas como eu. E eu não sou como as garotas simplórias que voce se agarra. Pra mim, voce é pior do que qualquer garoto normal. Voce não passa de um arrogante, que acha que todos caem aos seus pés do modo que voce quer. – ela respirou fundo para não começar a gritar na casa dele. - Eu já estou farta do seu comportamento infantil, e espero que não seja tolo ao pensar que pode algum dia sair comigo.

- Ruivinha quanto mais voce disser não, mais ele vai estar no seu pé. – interveio Matt, com um sorriso de lado, mas um olhar de aviso. Ela ignorou-o completamente, mas as palavras dele foram anotadas.

Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância com Matt. Teddy maneava a cabeça em negação e Rony olhava de um para outro, como uma partida de ping pong.

Gina revirou os olhos e suspirou teatralmente.

- Não adianta discutir, mas espero que com o tempo voce enxergue com quem a razão e a ultima palavra está. – ela ia lhe dar as costas, quando ele segurou seu braço e fez virar-se para ele.

- Eu digo o mesmo para voce ruivinha. – ele olhou-a mais intensamente. – Posso ser muito persistente quando quero. – ele soltou-a e sorriu calmamente. – Genes e olhos da mãe, se é que voce me entende. – e se afastou dela, parando ao lado de Matt e colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, que balançava os ombros de rir silenciosamente. Após rir mais um pouco da reação indignada da menina, ele – Matt – virou-se para Lucy, e pareceu ganhar uma pose mais madura.

- Lucy, voce está realmente muito linda. Dançando, ainda melhor. – ele sorriu de lado, como se quisesse rir do que estava prestes a falar. Lucy ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Voce quer sair comigo na volta a Hogwarts? Uma sortuda, a primeira do ano?

- Admiro sua forma direta de ser direto, Black. – ela parecia entediada com seu próprio discurso. – Obrigada, mas não, eu não vou ser a próxima da sua pequena listinha de idiotas. Tenho mais com quem sair. Bom, re-arrumando a frase, _melhores_ com quem sair.

A boca de Matt se escancarou. Estava rindo de Harry levar um fora tão na cara, que ficou atônito de perceber que levara, se não igual, um _pior_ do que o fora de Harry. Sua segunda reação foi rir escandalosamente. A única diferença entre ele e Harry, era que fazia um ano em que Harry vinha dando indiretas em Gina, e ele, apenas hoje chamara Lucy.

- Voce estava brincando né? – ele olhou meticulosamente para a morena, que não alterou sua postura serena e firme. – Voce _está_ brincando! Voce só pode estar brincando. – ele dizia com certa firmeza na voz. Mas esta foi perdendo a firmeza. – Não é?

Lucy revirou os olhos teatralmente.

- Entenda como quiser, Black. – ela respirou fundo. – e mais uma vez: eu não participarei da sua listinha.

E assim deu as costas e foi postar-se ao lado de seus pais, e momentaneamente fingiu ser aquela garota atenciosa e dedicadamente educada que eles sabiam que ela não era. Hermione e Emily sorriram sem graça ao perceberem que estavam apenas as duas ali, então seguiram o mesmo caminho da amiga, postando-se ao lado de seus respectivos pais. E Rony nem tivera a chance de dizer a Hermione o quanto ela estava bonita!


	4. Cap 3: De volta à Hogwarts

Capitulo 3

De volta à Hogwarts

Lily tinha gritado muito naquela manhã. As crianças acordaram tarde, Harry ainda não tinha arrumado seu malão totalmente e a cada saída ao portão, alguém havia esquecido alguma coisa. Primeiro, a capa de invisibilidade, depois o mapa do maroto, e então, a varinha de Brian, e por ultimo, a coruja de Sophie. Inteiramente irritada, Lily fez com que as crianças se conformassem em mandar uma carta se tivessem esquecido qualquer outra coisa, que ela mandaria para eles. Felizmente, eles não tinham esquecido mais nada. Sirius estava empolgado para levar a família Potter e a sua para a estação. Fazia anos que não levava o filho para a volta a Hogwarts por conta dos serviços de auror que o mandavam para longe. Mas dessa vez, ainda com um resto de férias, ele ia feliz levar o garoto, na garupa da moto escandalosa. Lene preferiu ir de carro com os Potter, quando soube que Tiago tinha solicitado um do ministério para levar a família toda.

Os Weasleys e as meninas foram com aparatação – acompanhada, no caso das meninas – e as famílias chegaram com pouca diferença de adiantamento. Claro, os Potter chegaram primeiro.

- Minha ruivinha! – Harry rumou em direção à Gina de braços abertos. – Um mês, e não via a hora de te ver de novo!

Gina abriu os braços e um sorriso encorajador. Mas se reparasse bem, o sorriso era diabolicamente maroto.

Quando estava a ponto de ser abraçada pelo menino de cabelos arrepiados, ela desviou e abraçou Matt, que sorria mais maroto do que nunca. A expressão horrorizada, chocada e indignada de Harry foi o motivo das gargalhadas escandalosas de todos.

- Voce... – ele murmurou, ainda descrente. – Voce me trocou! Por um Black, ainda por cima!

- O que voce tem contra Blacks, menino? – Sirius perguntou, engrossando a voz teatralmente. O deboche, misturado com um quê de "óbvio" tomou conta de Harry.

- Os Potter sempre são melhores do que um Black. – ele retrucou.

- Não sei quem te ensinou isso, Harry. – implicou Sirius, olhando de canto para Tiago. – Mas ensinou errado. Um Black é sempre mais desejado do que um Potter.

- Eu discordo! – rebateram Tiago, Harry, Lily e Lene.

Sirius olhou espantado para Lene.

- Posso saber o que significa? – ele perguntou inquiridor.

Lene sorriu amarelo.

- A Lily não escolheu voce, Sirius, meu bem.

- Isso porque eu nunca quis ela na verdade. Senão, ela tinha caído aos meus pés, sem nem mesmo lembrar _quem_ era Tiago Potter.

Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ok, vamos parar com a monotonia, que isso está me cansando. – resmungou Tonks aparecendo do nada atrás das famílias.

A conversa logo foi desviada, mas não por muito tempo, que foi interrompida pelo apito do trem.

- Olha só, vocês ficam enrolando a gente, agora teremos um trabalho enorme pra achar uma cabine pra nós todos! – resmungou Matt, claramente irritado. – Mães e suas conversas chatas...

Não pode completar a frase porque Lene o puxou para um abraço carinhoso e, na opinião de Matt, _meloso_ demais.

- Mãe... – ele murmurou, desconcertado. Também não pode reclamar, porque Sirius o puxou para um abraço breve porém forte.

- Apronte todas, meu filho, que eu escondo as cartas da querida Minnie da mamãe. – ele aconselhou, com um sorriso elegante, respondido com um maroto do filho.

- Mas é claro, pai, não precisava nem avisar. – Matt sorriu de lado, fazendo Sirius rir baixinho.

- É assim que se fala.

- Eu quero que as cartas diminuam, que as detenções acabem e que as notas evoluam! – exigia Lily, em uma voz nem um pouco baixa.

- Sim, mãe. – Harry respondia, mecanicamente, sem dar muita atenção ao que a mãe dizia.

- E também, que Dumbledore não me chame esse ano para me informar que o meu filho, que devia ser um exemplo, abaixou a calça de um colega da Sonserina. – Harry abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ela não deixou. – Não importa de qual casa for, Harry Potter, eu **não** quero ver voce metido nisso.

Tiago não dizia nada, apenas piscava, pelas costas de Lily, toda a vez que o filho o fitava. Lily ia falar mais, mas foi interrompida pelo garoto.

- Mãe , monólogos depois, senão perderei o trem. – Lily abraçou-o, e soltou rapidamente, não antes de dar um beijinho no rosto e um puxão forte na orelha. "Ai", Harry fez uma careta engraçada, antes de Tiago puxá-lo para um abraço também.

Muitos adeus e abraços foram distribuídos, fazendo com que quase todos eles perdessem o trem. Pulando rapidamente pra dentro da cobra vermelha, eles acenaram pela ultima vez para mães que tinham os olhos cheios de lagrimas, e sumiram para dentro dos vagões.

- Tenho certeza de que vão se comportar, Lily. – murmurou Molly para a ruiva, que era abraçada pela cintura por Tiago.

- Tenho certeza que não. – contradisse Sirius, sorrindo expectativamente.

- Podem ter crescido, mas não duvido que ainda tenham o espírito maroto. – respondeu Lene.

- Não há meios de segurá-los. – sorriu Tonks.

- E sim, lírio, eles vão aprontar muito esse ano.

- Espero definitivamente que não, Tiago. – a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso saudoso, antes de virar-se e beijar levemente os lábios do marido. Este, pigarreou como se fosse importante, inchando levemente o peito.

- Preciso ir, meus caros, o dever me chama. – sua pose pomposa fez com que Sirius gargalhasse, sorrindo malicioso depois.

- Sei sim, Pontas. Voce está de folga essa semana, que eu sei. – os adultos se entreolharam. – Vai aproveitar a casa enquanto não tem crianças lá. E dá um trato na Lily, que parece estar sentindo _sua falta_.

Molly e Lily corou, enquanto os outros riam.

Logo após muitos movimentos, a plataforma voltou a sua solidão melancólica.

No trem, não havia nada melancólico. Muito pelo contrario, havia muita falação, abraços e gritinhos de garotas que se reencontravam.

Rapidamente, as meninas acharam uma cabine vazia e se instalaram nela, sem dar espaço para os meninos entrarem também.

- Ah, qual é! – reclamou Matt, olhando com _aquele_ olhar pidão para Gina. – Não vamos achar uma cabine vazia, deixe a gente ficar aqui com vocês!

Harry sorria debochadamente para Gina, que relutava em deixá-los ali justamente pela companhia _grátis_ do maroto de olhos verdes.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei o que vocês têm contra nós. – resmungou Rony olhando severamente para a irmã mais nova.

- Nada, - respondeu Emily risonha. – É contra _ele_ que ela tem. – ela apontou Harry e olhou para Gina.

- Voce sabe o quanto ele a irrita, Rony. – interveio Hermione, erguendo a cabeça do livro e olhando diretamente para ele. – Harry não deixa Gina em paz, talvez mereça isso.

Rony deu de ombros, já entrando na cabine e acomodando-se em um lugar, seguido por Teddy, que estava calado desde que elas entraram na cabine.

Matt ainda olhava pidão para Gina que não parecia mudar de idéia.

- Por favor, ruivinha, não nos deixe a beira da deriva... – ele juntara as duas mãos, ajudando no teatro de pedir um lugar ali.

Gina suspirou profundamente, deu as costas aos dois e sentou no canto da janela.

- Eu te amo, ruivinha! – comemorou Matt, sentando entre Emily e Lucy. – Eu sou um afortunado! Estou entre duas lindas donzelas, e frente a mais duas!

- Onde voce aprendeu a falar, Matt? – debochou Harry, sentando-se – felizmente ou infelizmente, depende do ponto de vista – ao lado de Gina.

- Em casa, quando tinha meu um ano de idade. – respondeu Matt, sarcástico. – Eu li, em algum livro lá de casa.

- Maravilhoso! Agora voce já pode conversar com o Teddy. – Harry rebateu, fazendo todos ali rirem, exceto Gina. Ela se remexeu no banco, incomodada com a presença do moreno. Ele percebeu isso. – Voce não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim, ruivinha.

Ela bufou.

- Somos da mesma casa, nossos pais são amigos, todos os dias a gente se encontra, e somos apenas separados por um ano de diferença. – ele continuou dizendo, e ela, revirando os olhos de tédio. – Nosso destino estar juntos para sempre.

- Me poupe, Potter. – ela olhou fuzilante para ele. – Não agüento mais ouvir sua voz, então fique quietinho para a gente poder gostar um pouco de voce.

Harry ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos. É claro que as palavras ásperas não o afetaram.

- Sei um jeito de ficar caladinho, só que voce tem que participar também. – ele falou no ouvido da menina, malicioso, sem perceber o arrepio que percorreu o corpo dela.

Ela corou de raiva e empurrou-o para longe.

- Cai na real, idiota. Eu não vou sair com voce, vê se me erra! – ela bufou e levantou dali, indo sentar espremida – novamente – perto da porta da cabine, onde Teddy lia um livro calmamente. Para Matt, que já estava rindo do desenrolar da história, a careta sem-graça de Harry foi a coisa – quase – mais hilária que ele já tinha visto na vida.

Após alguns minutos de silencio, em que quase todos ali estavam perdidos na paisagem lá fora, ou perdidos em pensamentos, Matt revirou os olhos e decidiu quebrar o silencio.

- Isso aqui está ficando muito repetitivo. Não gosto do silencio.

- Então saia daqui, Black. Ninguém te convidou mesmo. – Lucy cortou-o, analisando suas unhas perfeitas.

Todos olharam espantados para Lucy. Já haviam visto-a ser direta e grossa com garotos, mas ela não tinha falado sério, de todas as vezes que se dirigia a Matt, como dessa vez. Matt ergueu as sobrancelhas, tendo o mesmo pensamento que todos ali. Mas rapidamente voltou ao normal.

- Ninguém precisa me convidar, Lucy querida, eu _sei_ que todos me querem por perto.

- Bom, eu não. – ela rebateu, sorrindo maliciosamente. – E fico feliz em saber que sou a primeira, gosto de ser exclusiva.

- Eu sei que no fundo, voce quer sim a minha presença, só se faz de difícil. – ele disse arrogantemente. Os outros observavam a cena, ora prendendo o riso, ora virando o rosto para rir mesmo.

Lucy olhou para o teto, entediada.

- Agora que conseguiu quebrar o silencio, Black, o que pretende fazer? – seu tom monótono irritou Matt.

- O único silêncio que eu gosto é quando voce está com a boca grudada na minha, então se não quer ficar quieta desse modo, sugiro que converse comigo. – ele disse debochadamente, mas seu tom era levemente exigente.

- Voce não é homem pra mim, Black. – ela retrucou, agora risonha. – Ainda é um garoto mimado.

- OK, vamos parar por aqui, não é mesmo ? – interrompeu Harry quando viu Matt abrir a boca. Este fez um bico enorme por ter sido cortado. – Que a paz prevaleça sobre nós, irmãos.

- Sempre soube que voce tinha vocação para padre, Potter, mas não imaginava que chegava a tanto. – Lucy brincou, e Harry fez uma careta, enquanto os outros – exceto Gina – diziam "Amém".

Teddy fechou o livro de repente, como se fosse um robô programado. Olhou para os amigos, e abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Hora da diversão, marotos! – os garotos levantaram excitados. As garotas se entreolharam confusas.

Teddy voltou a explicar.

- Chegou a hora da reunião dos monitores, da qual eu vou participar.

- Infelizmente. – adicionou Matt rapidamente, com uma careta e expressão raivosa ao mesmo tempo.

- E sempre, durante esse momento, é a hora de atacarmos nossos amigos Sonserinos e relembrar os bons tempos. – completou Harry orgulhosamente.

Hermione fez uma cara de quem reprovava o ato.

- E o melhor de tudo: sem ninguém pra distribuir detenções! – Rony também sorriu maroto, enquanto os outros três se preparavam para sair da cabine.

- E quem é o alvo mais cotado de hoje? – perguntou Gina, curiosa.

- Mais especificadamente, Malfoy. – respondeu Harry.

Dito isso, os quatro saíram da cabine, onde Hermione puxou o braço de Teddy, separando-o dos amigos.

- Voce não está pensando em participar, não é? – o olhar decepcionado de Teddy já quase a respondeu.

- Por mais que eu quisesse, não daria. Eu tenho reunião também, não é mesmo?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

- A diversão é toda deles. – e com um suspiro pesaroso, ele acenou para os amigos continuarem sem ele, e seguiu com Hermione pelo lado contrario, em direção à cabine dos monitores.

- Eu tenho a leve impressão de que eles irão encontrar alguma garota assanhada para _relembrar_ os passeios de Hogsmeade. – comentou Gina com Emily, estranhamente sozinhas naquela cabine vazia.

- Incrível, mas eu tive a mesma impressão que voce, Gina. – Emily respondeu, com sua voz calma, porém a careta dela denunciava.

Gina se levantou, suspirou e pôs a cabeça pra fora da cabine. Por um momento, não reparou no garoto que quase tinha visto-a. Dino parecia procurar por alguém, e ela sabia que esse _alguém_ era ela. Fechou a porta rapidinho e baixou a cortinha da porta.

- O que foi? – Emily perguntou, aflita.

- Dino. – Gina respondeu simplesmente. Emily a olhou, reprovadora.

- Ainda não resolveu seu problema com ele?

- Não queria terminar por uma carta, é covardia. – defendeu-se Gina, olhando Emily um pouco ofendida. – Mas não tenho coragem de terminar com ele cara a cara. Não conseguiria olhar para o rosto dele. Ele _gosta_ de mim, sabe. Não quero ver sofrimento estampado no rosto dele.

- Então _não_ termine. – sentenciou Emily, como uma solução fácil.

Gina suspirou.

- Mas _eu_ não gosto dele, como ele aparenta gostar de mim.

- Então _termine._

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Acho que voce já entendeu minha situação, Em, não preciso dizer mais nada.

- Eu _não_ acho sua situação complicada, Gina. – Emily olhou-a calmamente, como se avaliasse a reação da menina antes mesmo de falar. – Voce não gosta de um menino, mas tem pena de acabar o pouco relacionamento que tem com ele. E voce tem uma atração por alguém que só te irrita, mas que, por trás das brincadeiras, é louco por voce. Voce se esconde atrás da raiva, para – talvez – não se machucar, se ele não a quiser sério. Tudo é simples: voce termina com o cara que não gosta, dá uma chance ao menino que te irrita, vê se pára de implicar com ele, dá uma chance para si mesma de tentar. Quem não tenta não se contenta.

Gina olhou para a amiga, como se ela fosse louca.

- O que voce tem na cabeça, Emily?

De repente, Emily já não era mais calma, e sim exasperada.

- Voce não tem que conviver com alguém, gostando dele, e saber que ele só te vê como uma amiga, como uma irmã talvez. E todas as vezes, vendo-o junto com outras garotas, se imaginar no lugar delas, mas no fundo, saber que jamais irá acontecer com voce! E não ter coragem o suficiente para chegar no menino e dizer que é apaixonada por ele! Gina, voce tem tudo para dar certo, só é burra o suficiente para _não_ tentar.

Os olhos de Gina estavam saltados para fora.

- Não sabia. – ela murmurou. – Nunca reparei que Teddy a olhava como uma irmã.

Emily desviou os olhos para a janela; fazia um tempo claro ali, mas por dentro, ela estava chorando. Nem amiga dele ela conseguia ser, por conta da vergonha.

- Nós vamos superar tudo, juntas! Nós quatro somos forte, e somos uma força quando estamos juntas, umas para as outras. – disse Gina, com a voz certeira. – Nós vamos superar esses meninos, e vamos ser unidas mais do que já somos!

- Não fala besteira, Gina. – murmurou Lucy, entrando na cabine de repente. Nem ao menos tinham visto-a sair. – Mais unidas do que somos, impossível. Mais fortes? Impossível. Agora, gostar desses garotos? Idiotice! E sim, Emily, voce é amiga sim de Teddy, só não conversa muito com ele. Harry seria menos idiota se voce conversasse mais com ele, Ronald perderia a vergonha de Hermione, se ela falasse _menos_ do que fala. Teddy só precisa de um incentivo, e vai ver o quanto voce é maravilhosa, Emily.

- E o Matt? – perguntou Gina, sorrindo maliciosamente para Lucy.

- O Black é apenas um ser arrogante, que quer todas aos seus pés.

- E exatamente igual a voce, na versão masculina. – rebateu Emily, sorrindo.

Lucy não respondeu. Nem queria responder. Ela sabia que era improvável e impossível ela e o Black estarem juntos algum dia. E claro, ela nem ao menos era interessada por ele, e ele, muito menos por ela. Era totalmente diferentes, opostos lados de um imã.

Enquanto isso, elas ficaram perdidas em pensamentos, e os marotos longe, aprontando alguma coisa com Malfoy e seus seguidores gordos.

- Está com a capa? – perguntou Matt, olhando de esguelha para um grupo de Sonserinos que estavam parados na porta da cabine do Malfoy.

- É obvio, idiota. – respondeu Harry, também olhando para o grupo.

- Voce trouxe os detonadores-chamariz que Fred te deu, Rony? – perguntou Matt ao ruivo, que estava meio escondido atrás deles.

- Deu nada, tive que pegar escondido do quarto deles, mas está aqui. – ele respondeu, contrariado.

- Ótimo. – respondeu Harry. – Vamos fazer uma pequena confusão aqui.

- Hora dos verdinhos lembrarem que ainda tem alguém que se lembre deles. – completou Matt, sorrindo malevolamente.

O trem inteiro pode ouvir cinco explosões simultâneas, que vinha diretamente do compartimento sonserino. As garotas – sonserinas ou não, pois os vagões eram próximos – gritaram assustadas, e os rapazes da cabine congelaram, enquanto os das outras cabines estavam sentando no trem de rir. Todos os verdinhos estavam com cara assustada, enquanto pequenas explosões e barulhos ainda eram presentes ali. Com um feitiço abafador por baixo da capa, os marotos riam até perder o fôlego.

Malfoy e os amigos nem viram o que os atingiu, mas no momento seguinte, estavam com roupas de bailarina trouxa, com fru-fru e pompons nas mãos, totalmente rosa bebê, e os sapatinhos delicados, delineando os pés e as pernas – momentaneamente cobertas pela meia-fina branca, mostrando alguns pelos por baixo desta. Malfoy, por ser magro, foi o mais marcado com curvas.

Indo para trás, os marotos se despiram disfarçadamente da capa, aparecendo na porta do compartimento para zombar dos garotos, que ainda se olhavam espantados.

- Olha que pena! – exclamou Harry. – Loiras não fazem o meu tipo, Malfoy, sei que fez isso para me impressionar.

- E eu acho que impressionou, mas não do modo que voce queria. – disse Rony para Harry, segurando fortemente o riso ao ver o rosto do loiro ficar vermelho de ódio e vergonha.

- Este compartimento foi separado especialmente para meninas, - intrometeu-se Matt. – Só porque vocês não têm pinto, não lhes dá o direito de estarem aqui. – terminou ele, com olhar de desdém.

- Isso aqui é culpa de vocês! – acusou Blásio, que ficava estranho de rosa por ser moreno.

- Prove. – disse Harry com cara impertinente.

- Não tem como provar, Harry. – debochou Matt, aproximando-se do Malfoy-bailarina. – A não ser que ele _tente_ pegar nossas varinhas pra ver nosso ultimo feitiço.

- Sou monitor, Black. Eu tenho esse direito. – impôs ele, fazendo um gesto arrogante e mandão, que acentuou a pose _bailarinesca_ dele, fazendo os próprios companheiros da casa soltar um ronco de riso. – Acham isso engraçado? – perguntou ele, voltando-se para os amigos que trataram de esconder qualquer sinal de humor do rosto. – Qualquer movimento e estarão em detenção antes mesmo de chegarem a Hogwarts. – Voltando-se para os marotos, ele ordenou. – Desfaçam o feitiço agora!

- Sinto muito. – negou Harry com a cabeça. – O frufru combinou exatamente com a sua pele e seu corpo _curvilíneo_.

O rosto do loiro tornou-se avermelhado, misturado de raiva e vergonha. Quando ia erguer a varinha, Matt fez um movimento preguiçoso com a dele, fazendo a varinha do inimigo ficar alguns metros acima da cabeça dele.

- Sou monitor, e ordeno que parem com isso! – repetiu ele.

- Sinto muito, Malfoy. – repetiu Matt as palavras de Harry. – Voce ainda não está em Hogwarts, não pode nos dar uma detenção, e suas palavras não tem valor algum aqui. E mesmo que tivesse, cumpriríamos mais uma detenção, não é nada do que já não tenhamos passado.

- Falarei com Snape, ele aplicará algo rigoroso...

- Pode falar até com Dumbledore, bailarina. Não vai adiantar muita coisa. – rebateu Rony, fazendo os dois morenos rirem.

- Vocês se acham muito espertos, mas não imaginam o quanto são idiotas, vocês vão ver...

- Vão ver o que? – zombou Matt. – Ver voce rodopiar delicadamente ou graciosamente para nós?

- Eu diria desajeitadamente. – respondeu Teddy, aparecendo atrás dos meninos.

Os quatro desataram a gargalhar.

- Ora, foi por isso que não apareceu na reunião dos monitores hoje, Malfoy? – perguntou Teddy, sorridente. – Preferiu ficar com um frufru e impressionar meus amigos? Se soubesse, teria vindo mais antes!

- Hora de tornar as coisas mais engraçadas. – determinou Matt, chacoalhando a varinha, murmurando claramente "_Tarantalegra_", e no mesmo instante, os pés grandes de Draco ficaram na posição de uma bailarina profissional e começaram a rodopiar. O braço ergueu para cima, e os pés giraram, fazendo o frufru erguer e ele parecer uma perfeita bailarina. Harry também chacoalhou a varinha, fazendo uma musica em volume médio começar a tocar, e pelo trem todo, como se tivesse caixinhas de som ao longe dele. Muitas pessoas vieram saber o que estava acontecendo, e riram ao se deparar com a cena. Um garoto loiro de frufru, rodopiando como uma bailarina trouxa, e os marotos gargalhando descontroladamente, e os amigos sonserinos riam baixo, as vezes soltando roncos de risos reprimidos.

- Que musica é essa? – perguntou Emily, desencostando o rosto do vidro da janela e olhando para todos os lados, aparentemente procurando o que resultava naquele som delicado.

- Acho que isso é obra dos marotos. – disse Lucy, e no mesmo instante entrou Hermione afobada na cabine.

- Meninas, corram comigo, eu vi pra que lado o Teddy foi, e é pra lá que todos nesse trem estão indo. Dessa vez eles se superaram! – o tom dela era exasperado, mas elas sabiam que não ia distribuir detenções para eles.

Andaram praticamente correndo, e quando viram o tamanho do amontoado de gente ali, quase desistiram.

- Façam fila, saiam calmamente. Para que todos vejam, por favor tenham organização! – ouviram a voz de Matt, e logo as pessoas fizeram uma fila, e logo outra, dos que tinham visto e iam embora para suas cabines. Todos que passavam retornando para as cabines voltavam vermelhos, de tanto rir, observaram as meninas.

Quando finalmente chegaram para ver, a reação de cada uma foi diferente, no entanto, resultou num fim igual. Hermione empalideceu consideravelmente, pela gravidade da situação, Emily corou, Lucy arregalou os olhos, e Gina cobriu a boca com uma mão. Mas no segundo seguinte, desataram as quatro a rir.

- O que exatamente, vocês fizeram com ele? – Hermione perguntou, assim que recuperou o fôlego.

- É! Qual foi o feitiço? – perguntou Lucy, empolgada.

Os marotos se entreolharam, estranhando o comportamento das duas.

- Bom, podemos dizer que foi uma mistura de feitiços... – começou Harry, humildemente. As garotas não acreditaram que ele falava humilde, principalmente Gina.

- Mas como somos os marotos, a coisa se tornou realmente bela. – completou Matt, sorrindo um sorriso divertido, não arrogante. Elas estavam realmente impressionadas.

- Hey, saiam daí, garotas. Nós também queremos ver! – reclamou alguém atrás, e as meninas tiveram que retomar o caminho de volta, sempre rindo e comentando.

Eles voltaram para os sonserinos, estes com caras de horror, enquanto viam a fila de alunos que iam e vinham como um exposição.

- Ah, que isso! – exclamou Teddy olhando para os dois gorilas, Crabbe e Goyle. – Vocês tiveram a decência de por sapatilhas? – os outros três o olharam, confusos. – Merecem saltos finos! Quantos centímetros? – Teddy perguntou, já erguendo a varinha.

Murmurando entre si, Matt determinou mais alto.

- Sete.

Com um aceno na varinha, as sapatilhas dos dois foram trocadas por saltos finos rosa-berrantes, e fazendo com que eles se perdessem no rodopio, desabando pesadamente no chão do trem. Mais gargalhadas foram ouvidas, os marotos sorrindo divertidos.

- Acho que já está na hora de sair daqui. – resmungou Rony depois de alguns minutos olhando a cena.

- Também acho, enjoei de ficar olhando as lindas aí rodopiarem.

Quando deram as costas, ouviram a voz do loiro mais uma vez.

- Hey, onde pensam que vão? Não vão retirar o feitiço?

Harry olhou pra trás, avaliando a questão.

- Hm, não. Divirtam-se com a baladinha aí.

E assim, saíram daquele vagão, sem nem mesmo olhar pra trás para ver a careta de Draco.

Mais pra frente, Matt conjurou um gorro vermelho com uma bola branca felpuda na ponta, arrancou um saquinho minúsculo – magicamente diminuído – e com um aceno da varinha, ele tornou a ser do tamanho uma sacola normal, aparentando um saco de presente de papai Noel ligeiramente menor.

- HOHOHO, Papai Black chegou mais cedo esse ano. Crianças e meninas venham receber as balinhas do Black Noel!

Teddy, Rony e Harry olharam para ele, pasmos. Matt piscou e entrou numa cabine de garotinhas que aparentavam estar no segundo ano.

- Minhas menininhas! – ele exclamou, sentando-se ao lado de uma loirinha que ficou extremamente vermelha. – Quer sentar no colinho também? – perguntou ele, com um toque de malicia na voz. A menina negou com a cabeça freneticamente, instantaneamente sem fala. – Este ano o Noel chegou mais cedo, mais jovem, muito mais bonito e mais legal. Trouxe balinhas, porque vocês foram lindas meninas ao nascer. – e ele falava sério. Naquela cabine, tinham meninas que prometiam ser lindas quando crescessem. – E, podem confiar, as balas serão as melhores do mundo, as melhores balas que chuparão na vida.

Harry encostou-se ao batente da porta, enquanto Rony colocava a cabeça pra dentro da cabine e Teddy sorria, encostado na parede do trem, pelo lado de fora da cabine.

Tirando as balas do saco, Matt mostrou aos amigos. As balas eram três vezes maiores que uma bala normal, e eram rosa choque. As garotas estavam desconfiadas, mas ao verem a bala inocentemente rosa, mudaram as expressões. Matt sorriu.

- Se quiserem mais, é só me procurarem, garotas! – já ia levantando, quando a loirinha envergonhada o chamou. Matt voltou-se para ela, curioso. – Sim?

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, seus olhos brilharam de inocência. Matt hesitou antes de responder.

- Por nada, loirinha.

Quando pôs os pés pra fora da cabine, foi abordado por Teddy.

- Aquelas balas não tem nada dentro né? São realmente balas, e não truques dos gêmeos? - o olhar acusativo de Teddy fez Matt encolher.

Com uma expressão de culpa, ele respondeu.

- Bom, fiquei realmente com dó da loirinha, - ele encolheu os ombros, como mudo pedido de desculpa ao Teddy. – a dela era realmente uma bala, mas as outras eram balas que deixam as pessoas nas mais variadas cores.

A boca de Teddy escancarou de descrença; Harry maneou a cabeça e Rony sorriu.

Teddy fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e apertou a base no nariz com o dedo indicador.

- Queria poder te passar um sermão, Matt, mas eu sei que não vai surtir efeito. – resmungou Teddy, voltando a andar. Matt sorriu.

- É claro. – respondeu simplesmente. – HOHOHO, venham todos, o Black Noel está aqui! – anunciou mais uma vez, e ouviram risadinhas atrás deles. Um grupinho de garotas estava ali, rindo do gorro de Matt, e coraram, rindo mais uma vez quando ele olhou sorridente para elas e piscou.

Entraram numa cabine onde só tinha garotos, que estavam jogando Snap Explosivos e pareciam estar no terceiro ano.

- O que quer aqui, Black? – perguntou um dos garotos, do cabelo cor de chocolate, os olhos faiscando.

- Calma aí, baixinho. Eu vim em paz. Trouxe balas! – ele respondeu, chacoalhando o saco vermelho.

- Ainda não esqueci do que voce fez a mim. – acusou o menino, com olhar desconfiado. Os colegas apenas assistiam a briga do garoto.

- Olha, eu não vim aqui pra brigar, e se quer saber, eu realmente não lembro do que eu fiz pra voce. Eu mudei, e estou aqui pra fazer acordo de paz com todos nesse trem. Vai querer me ouvir ou não?

O garoto permaneceu calado em seu silencio raivoso e Matt considerou como um sim. Mais uma vez, sentou-se no banco. Antes de falar qualquer coisa, Harry disse, com a voz risonha.

- Porque não deixa eles enfiarem a mão no seu saco e pegar as bolas? Ops, balas?

Matt fez uma cara feia para Harry, fazendo ele e os outros dois rirem.

- Hoje eu vim aqui como um acordo de paz, como eu disse, pra me redimir com vocês. Aceitam as balas, como prova da minha amizade?

Os garotos pegaram as balas vagarosamente, olhando todos os lados, e possíveis buracos. Não encontrando defeitos, eles voltaram o olhar para Matt, já não receosos mais.

Exceto o garotinho do cabelo chocolate.

- Qual é o seu problema, Saul? – perguntou um dos colegas dele, de olhos azuis muito claros.

- ELE é o meu problema, o que voce acha? – apontou ele para Matt, que revirou os olhos. A frase do garoto relembrou Harry, que era uma frase que Gina usava quando eram crianças.

- Deixa de ser idiota, ele já pediu desculpas! – rebateu outro amiguinho, de cabelos rastafári.

Matt quis rebater, dizer que não pediu desculpas, mas recebeu um olhar reprovador de Harry. Compreendeu que mancharia sua reputação se dissesse que não, e estragaria a façanha.

Dando de ombros, ele levantou.

- Bom, se voce ainda quiser a bala, vou deixá-la aqui. Senão quiser, qualquer outro que quiser, voce dê para ele.

O pequeno assentiu, ainda desconfiado.

Saíram rapidamente, mas não tanto antes de ouvir exclamações dos garotos, e um raivoso "Eu sabia".

Gargalhando, eles partiram para outras cabines, surpreendendo garotas e garotos, até decidirem que já estava na hora de voltar e atazanar as meninas de novo. Harry foi o mais empolgado com a volta.

- Diga, voce está gostando dela. – acusou Teddy, com o irritante ar sabe-tudo dele. Matt revirou os olhos.

- Lógico que não. – respondeu Matt.

- Não sei. – respondeu Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- O que? – viraram Rony, Teddy e Matt para o moreno de óculos, que pareceu diminuir gradativamente com aqueles olhares inquisidores.

- Eu... Eu disse que eu não sei. E-Ela é bonita, inteligente e divertida...

- E as outras? E as nossas saídas? E os encontros, quase vinte a cada 15 dias? – perguntou Matt com um toque de drama.

- É, cara. – completou Rony. – Ela é a minha irmãzinha.

- Eu não sei, ok? – resmungou Harry, irritado. – Ao mesmo tempo eu quero ela, ao mesmo tempo eu quero continuar sendo o que eu sou.

- Ainda bem que voce sabe que não tem um caminho só, e sim dois: o que o leva até Gina, e o que o leva à vida que sempre levou. – disse Teddy, olhando sugestivamente para Harry.

Harry fitou Teddy por um instante, e depois fitou Matt. E ele não sabia qual dos dois ele queria parecer mais.

E Rony tinha uma leve impressão do caminho para qual Harry estava caminhando devagar, inconscientemente.


End file.
